Kitty's Next Birthday
by nannygirl
Summary: A year has passed since Kitty's infamous birthday when almost everyone forgot about it. Did her family remember this year or will they be spending the next night square dancing? Find out in this oneshot!


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. I do not own That '70s Show nor it's characters or the episode that this story references. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! How are you all doing? Hope you're doing well and are having a wonderful summer! Hope your weekend went well and you're ready to start off the new week. And if not well, maybe this little story will help you out. Today I have for you a short family story with some RK moments thrown in as well. It's an idea that came to me Friday night and I worked on it almost all day Saturday. It takes place a year after season three's 'Kitty's Birthday (That's Today?!)' which is one of my favorite episodes. :D Now I'm not sure if Laurie would be home a year later because you know how wonky the time lien for the show was, so let's just pretend okay, please? Thanks. I really had a lot of fun writing this piece, though there's a part I'm still slightly nervous about, so I hope you all like it! And if you have the chance to review with your thoughts on the story please do, I would love to hear what you think! Oh and a quick shout out to Mystery Girl 911 for her wonderful help and support on the ending part of this story. Thanks Mystery Girl! Thanks to those of you who clicked on the story. Thanks for reading, I really do hope that you like it, please review if you can, and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Kitty's Next Birthday**

Kitty Forman woke up minutes before the morning alarm went off; with her three demanding jobs of being a wife, mother, and nurse, it wasn't the most common thing for her to do, but today was _her_ day and she couldn't wait for it to begin.

Wearing a smile on her face she turned her head to the left and the sight of her sleeping husband made her brows furrow slightly. Normally seeing this sight first thing in the morning would make Kitty grin and remind her of how lucky she was to be able to wake up next to the man she loved with all of her heart. But on this morning, _her_ morning, she couldn't help to have hoped that she would wake up to find his side of the bed empty while he was off fixing her a special surprise; like making her a four course breakfast, or arranging for a string quartet to play the moment she came down the living room stairs, or even just taking the trash out to the crub without her having to remind him. But he was doing none of those things and instead was deep in his sleep and snoring lightly every so often.

Suddenly the radio clock turned on and music filled the bedroom. Kitty knew two things: that was the alarm clock turning on and Red would be up soon to turn it off. Quickly she turned on her side, to give her back to Red, and closed her eyes as she pretended to be asleep—after all, he might still have a plan of waking her up in a special way, and who was she to take that away from him?

For a minute or two Kitty lay there listening to the wordless melody before it was finally shut off and she felt a shift of the mattress before a warm hand touched her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Kitty." her husband's scratchy morning voice called her name, "It's time to get up."

"Hmm?" Kitty mumbled as she acted as if she had just woken up, rubbing her eyes for good measure as she sat up, "Oh, good morning, Red."

"Morning. What's for breakfast?"

At first Kitty was appalled at being asked the question but then she thought he might be trying to set her up so she grinned and said, "I don't know, Red, you tell me what's for breakfast."

"I don't know, Kitty. Eggs, pancakes. Something quick. I need to get to work early today." Red informed as he pulled the covers off himself and swung his legs to the side of the bed.

Behind his back, his wife frowned. He was going in early today? On her day? She was slightly worried by this but was determined to remain positive and she smiled once again, "Ooh! Going in early, to get out early?"

"No." he replied, still facing the other way so he couldn't see her smile fall, "I've got meetings with employees and the other mangers of the store today. I'll probably be home late too."

Kitty's heart broke but she tried to keep the hurt from showing in her voice, "But Red, don't you know what today is?"

"Sure, I do. It's Thursday." Red replied, now looking back at her.

Shaking her head rapidly, Kitty sat herself up on her knees, determined not to let this year be a repeat of last's, "No. No, Red, it's something _besides_ Thursday."

"Kitty." Red groaned with annoyance, "If it's another one of your silly little holidays I don't have time for it. Today could be Hug a Commie Day for all I care."

Now Kitty was really upset and she scowled angrily at her husband, "Red Forman, you…" Before she could finish her sentence, Red moved himself closer to her on the bed and pressed his lips against hers in a long and loving kiss.

When he at last pulled away, he smirked at the shocked and breathless looking expression she wore on her face, "Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

"Oh Red." She said as she gave a tight smile, "You did remember."

"You didn't think I'd forget my wife's birthday two years in a row, did you?"

"Well…" Kitty started to say, her eyes looking off to the side.

Red chuckled a bit, "Yeah, well truth was I was worried I'd forget too."

The couple shared a laugh over Red's confession until Red made himself comfortable in their bed once again and told Kitty to 'Come 'ere.' She quickly moved into his arms and they laid together with their backs propped on the pillows against their headboard.

Noting, but not complaining about, the fact that he was back in bed with her Kitty looked up at Red asked, "So you don't have to go into work early today?"

"No, don't even have to go in at all. I took the day off to spend it with my birthday girl." He explained, ending his statement by giving her a small squeeze that made her giggle with happiness.

However, Kitty's laugh didn't last as long as it usually did and Red did not miss this little detail.

He frowned, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Kitty replied, trying to wave it off with her hand but when she saw Red was not going to let this go she decided to speak up, "It's just…well…I'm a little disappointed that you _did_ remember my birthday." She gave a small laugh, "I was looking forward to going square dancing with you again. You looked so dapper in that cowboy hat of yours."

Despite the bright smile Kitty wore, Red continued to frown. He didn't like thinking back to Kitty's last birthday; he hated himself for forgetting it but what he hated even more was the square dancing. But it had made Kitty not only forgive him but made her happy and that of course in turn made him happy. Even if he had ended up having to wear a cowboy hat for most of the evening.

Kitty had a feeling that he was recalling their last square dance when she saw the not too happy look on his face. She laughed again which caused Red to break from his daze and turn his attention back to her.

"Well it might not be square dancing but I can think of another way we can start off your birthday celebration."

"Oh, really?" Kitty asked playfully.

"Really." her husband said wearing a devious smirk that made her let out another one of her girlish giggles.

Red soon silenced her laughter by capturing her lips into another sensuous kiss. While Kitty wrapped her arms around Red's neck, he slowly moved away from the headboard and back onto the mattress, taking Kitty with him, never breaking away from their embrace. The couple became lost in this moment, where it was just the two of them and the love they felt for each other. As their kiss grew deeper and deeper the bedroom door burst open without so much as a light knock.

"Happy birthday!" a small crowd cheered happily…until they caught sight of the private moment they had walked in on.

"Oh God!" Eric screeched out as his free hand flew up to cover his eyes, "My eyes!"

His sister rolled her eyes in annoyance at both the actions of her brother and their parents, "Oh, barf."

"I told you, you should've knocked first, Forman." Hyde commented before frogging the skinner man's shoulder.

By this time the couple had broken their kiss and untangled themselves from the other's arms. They looked over at the trio standing at the doorway, a large smile on one of their faces while the other didn't look nearly as happy.

"What the hell are you three doing up here?" Red wanted to know.

"Getting blinded." Eric replied, his hand remaining over his eyes.

Laurie gave her brother a bored look, "Uncover your eyes, you dork."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna trust you." he scoffed and then turned to his friend, "Hyde, is it safe?"

"Sure."

There was a long pause but Eric never removed his hand as he came to a conclusion, "I'm not so sure I can trust you either."

Instead of being hurt by the statement, Hyde actually smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Kitty, on the other hand, didn't like the current interactions of her children.

"Eric, honey, uncover your eyes."

Figuring that he could trust his mother, Eric slowly moved his hand away from his face, though when his eyes were uncovered they were revealed to still be shut. It took a few more seconds before Eric cracked open his eyes little by little. Once he had his eyes completely open he saw his parents in bed, his mother smiling and his father scowling angrily.

He lifted an open palm and smiled, "Hi."

"Hi and goodbye." came Red's grumbled reply, "Now get out."

"No, no, no. It's my birthday." Kitty was swift to remind her husband, "I'm the birthday girl and I want them to stay. Kids, come on in."

With that said, Red had no choice but to give in and he grudgingly scooted himself closer to his side of the bed while Kitty sat herself back up and waved her children into the room.

Eric grinned and took the first step across the threshold, "Mom, I would like to the first of your children to wish you a very ha…"

His statement was suddenly cut short when he tripped over his sister's foot—that he could have sworn was not sticking out that far a few seconds ago. Luckily, he had managed to catch himself from falling on his face but not so lucky for him, Laurie had taken the 'accident' as the chance to move up in line towards their mother.

"Happy birthday, Mommy!" Laurie declared happily and offered her mother an envelope and a small bouquet of mixed flowers.

Kitty smiled and took the gifts before giving her daughter a hug, "Laurie, honey, thank you."

It was Hyde who stepped up next, handing her a small yellow gift bag, "Happy birthday, Mrs. Forman."

"Oh thank you, Steven." Kitty smiled up at her adopted son and then pulled him down for his own thank you hug.

After being tripped and pushed into the back of the line of birthday greetings, Eric lost his previous enthusiasm but did still want to wish his mother a very happy birthday. He gave her a card and a cube shaped gift, wrapped in birthday themed wrapping paper, "Happy birthday, Mom." He said and then leaned down to hug her.

"Eric, thank you, sweetie." She said and by the time she had released her baby boy from her arms she could feel the water brimming in her eyes; she gave a small laugh, "Well this was certainly a surprise. And a _wonderful_ surprise." She grinned through her happy tears but still couldn't help but wonder, "But what brought all of this on?"

Taking a seat on the foot of the bed, Eric began to explain, "We were feeling kinda bad. And we really wanted to make up for last year when you know…we forgot your birthday."

"You mean _you_ forgot her birthday." Laurie quipped with attitude.

"Hey, it was me _and_ Dad." Eric wasted no time in pointing out to his sister before make another, "And you weren't even here!"

The blonde snarled, "I sent a card." She smiled sweetly at her mother, changing her tone to match as well, "Right, Mommy?"

"That's right, she did send a card." Kitty confirmed, nodding her head, "A week later."

"Haha." Hyde couldn't help but laugh.

Laurie glared daggers at him, "Shut up, Orphan!"

"Hey," Hyde started to say, staying Zen, "I was the only one who remembered her birthday last year."

"Oh yeah," Eric nodded at the memory, "and by the way Hyde, thanks again for not reminding me."

Hyde smirked, "Don't mention it, man."

That was the last clear and understandable statement heard before the conversation turned into a jumbled up squabble between the three young adults as they fought over who'd really forgotten their mother's birthday last year and whose idea this year's celebration was—among other things. Seeing her children argue helped get rid of not only Kitty's unshed tears but her smile as well, and it wasn't long after seeing this that Red has finally had enough of it all.

"Alright, that's it." he muttered as he got out from under the covers and then off of the bed, "All three of you, _out_."

"But…but…but Mom wants us in here." Eric reminded, not wanting to ruin another birthday for his mother.

Red turned from his son to his wife, "Kitty, you really want the three of them in here?"

"Well…" Kitty started to say but Red didn't give her a chance to answer.

"That's a good enough 'no' for me." he said with a nod then looked at his kids once again, "Come on, let's go."

Wearing a frown on his face, Red began to herd the three siblings towards the room's exit ignoring their protests about Kitty wanting them there and how they weren't done celebrating her birthday with her. However, by the time he'd gotten them into the hallway they'd stopped fighting with him and went back to fighting with each other. This time over whose fault it was that they'd been kicked out of the room.

Red had no interest in finding out how that one would end so he pushed the bedroom door shut, making sure he had locked it before turning back around to the bed where his wife was waiting for him.

She looked at him with disappointment, "Red, did you have to throw them out like that?"

"Kitty, believe me," he started to say, raising up a halting hand as he walked back to the bed, "The only thing worse than everyone forgetting your birthday is having to spend your birthday with a bunch of dumbasses."

"Red, those are our children." She scolded him as he climbed back into his spot at her side.

"And they're dumbasses." Red answered back in a plain and simple kind of way, "Besides if we didn't get them out now then their other dumbass friends would've tracked them up here and they would've taken over our bedroom the way they've done our basement."

"I suppose that's true." Kitty agreed, frowning—though mostly because she had just agreed with what Red had said and felt bad about it—but shook it off when she had a new thought, "But what are we supposed to do now? Stay locked up here for the whole rest of the rest day?"

The expression on Red's face showed that he was mulling over the idea until his eyebrows rose up a bit and he shrugged his shoulders, "Or at least until six o'clock. I made revelations for us at The Vineyard for seven."

This time it was Kitty's turn to think things over and it only took a short period of time before she got on the same page as her husband.

"Sounds like a plan to me." she confirmed with another giggle as she wrapped her arms around her husband once more.

Red chuckled but didn't move his arms back around Kitty just yet, "Hold on a minute." He told her.

His words caused Kitty to let him go and as soon as he felt her grip on him loosen, he pulled away and turned to his left, bending his upper body off the bed to retrieve a little birthday surprise he had in fact hidden there the night before. Kitty watched his actions with a curious frown indented on her forehead until she saw Red pop back with his Stetson cowboy hat perched on the top of his head.

Kitty giggled with excitement at the sight of her handsome looking husband and a hand flew to her face, covering not even half of her very big smile, "Oh Red."

"Happy birthday, Kitty." he said to her with a smirk before pulling her into another birthday kiss.

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Yay? Nay? Thumbs up? Thumbs down? One thumb up an done thumb down? Lemme know what you think!_

_Was the ending okay? A bit TMI? Sorry! And just a little bit of…I guess, trivia on this story, the idea of the story did not come to me after watching Kitty's Birthday episode but rather Red's Birthday episode. Another one of my all time favorite episodes, so many very great RK moments in there! :)_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
